New Years Resolution
by FanFic4Life
Summary: Lupin and his friends get into a lot of trouble, when Lupin decides that his new years resolution is to steal a statue of his grandfather. And it seems that this resolution may help Zenigata finally capture Lupin.
1. New Years Resolution: Making a plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the third, or any of the Lupin the third characters. I just made this story for fun. I don't own the TV show or anything like that.**

This is my first Lupin the third story so I hope you like it. I might have said this before, but now I'm serious. This is my best fan-fiction story that Iv'e ever written inmy opinion and I really think fans of the TV show will love this. I was trying to stay close to thecartoon so I hope it worked! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Open up, I know you're in there Lupin!" said Zenigata.

"Oh no." said Jigen.

"Crap, it's Zenigata. Let's get out of here!" said Lupin.

"Jigen, grab the map and lets get out of here!" said Lupin.

"But there's no way out." said Fujiko.

"We'll have to jump out of the window!" said Lupin.

"There's no way you're getting me to jump out of a building that's 20 feet high.

"Come on, we've done worse!" said Lupin.

"This is your final warning before I bust the door down!" said Zenigata.

"Ok pops, we're coming!" said Lupin.

"Lupin he's about to come in here. What are we going to do? Lupin?" said Jigen who was suprised to find that Lupin was not in the room.

"I think I found him." said Goemon who looked out of the window.

"Is he crazy?" said Jigen.

"It looks like it worked." said Fujiko.

"Alright, but if I get hurt then I'm blaming this on you guys too." said Jigen.

"One, two, three!" shouted Zenigata before knocking the door down, only to find that no one was there.

"That's impossible! What's that sound?" said Zenigata who went over to the window to find out what the sound was.

"Lupin!" shouted Zenigata as he watched Lupin and his friends driving off.

"I'll get you Lupin!" Zenigata screamed.

Meanwhile at the car...

"I told you everything would work out." said Lupin calmly with both of his eyes closed.

"I know it worked out for Fujiko. She used me as padding!" shouted Jigen.

"Stop being such a baby." said Fujiko.

"Can you give me the map, Jigen? said Lupin.

"Sure." said Jigen who handed the map to Lupin.

"Next stop, the museum." said Lupin.

"What do we need there?" said Fujiko.

"There's a statue of my Grandfather, Lupin the III. It's one of the most valuable statues ever." said Lupin.

"Why is there a statue of him, he was just a theif." said Fujiko.

"The same reason that there should be a statue of me. He was one of the greatest theives ever. But don't get me wrong, he only stole to use the money for something important, like me." said Lupin.

"Yeah, like spending it on clothes that you don't need?" said Jigen.

"Well I have to look good you know." said Lupin.

"Anyway, what's so valuable about the statue?" said Jigen.

"What's inside of it. The museum put millions of dollars inside of the statue considering he was always stealing it himself. It's kind of a way to honor him." said Lupin.

"So what's the plan?" said Goemon.

"I'm not sure about the plan right now, but we can worry about that later." said Lupin.

"So you couldn't think of a plan?" said Jigen.

"What? I always have a plan! It's just that this is different." said Lupin.

"I don't like where this is going." said Fujiko.

"Well it's heavily guarded. And Zenigata probably knows we're going there." said Lupin.

"How would he know?" said Jigen.

"You see, they fill the statue with more money and gold every year. And since people were so mad about him being honored for stealing, they demanded that the statue be destroyed. And since Zenigata knows that this is the most valuable thing in the area, he probably knows that we're going after it." said Lupin.

"And where is all that money going to?" said Goemon.

"They plan on destroying it. And that's why I'm stealing it. So the money can go to good use." said Lupin.

"So how heavily guarded is this statue?" said Goemon.

''It's probably guarded better then anything we've ever stolen." said Lupin.

"Just for a statue?" said Jigen.

"Well they do fill it up with money every year. And when I said they fill it up with millions, I mean lots of millions. And this year, it will probably be worth over one billion." said Lupin.

"With that much money we could retire." said Jigen.

"That's if we get it." said Goemon.

"Oh come on, we can steal anything!" said Lupin.

"I think we should just stay away from this one." said Goemon.

"Come on, what do we have to lose?" said Lupin.

"Well we could be captured by Zenigata and put in jail for a very long time, but besides that nothing." said Goemon.

"Is that sarcasm Goemon?" said Lupin.

"Let's just say it's not my new years resolution." said Goemon.

"Hey, do you hear sirens?" said Fujiko.

"Pull over Lupin!" shouted Zenigata riding in his car.

"Just what we need, pops in our way." said Lupin.

* * *

If people like this then I will try to get the second chapter up too!


	2. New Years Resolution: Time for the plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the third, or any of the Lupin the third characters. I just made this story for fun. I don't own the TV show or anything like that.**

Please R&R.

* * *

"It looks like Iv'e got a new new years resolution. Getting away from pops!" said Lupin.'

LUPIN THE THIRD!

"I'm gonna get you Lupin!" shouted Zenigata.

"Buckle your seatbelts!" said Lupin as he turned the car around and started driving towards Zenigata.

"Is he crazy?" Zenigata yelled.

"Get ready!" said Lupin.

LUPIN THE THIRD!

LUPIN THE THIRD!

Before the two cars hit each other, Zenigata swerved off of the road and then came to a stop when he ran into a hotdog stand.

"I'll get you for this Lupin!" shouted Zenigata as he got up from the ground covered in mustard and ketchup.

"Since I touched this hotdog, can I take it for free?" said Zenigata before getting hit in the head by the worker of the hotdog stand.

Meanwhile back at Lupin and his friends car...

"That was a close one." said Lupin.

"It's still a close one, you're still driving on the wrong side of the road!" shouted Jigen.

"Honk!" the car infront of Lupin honked it's horn.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Lupin as he got back into the right lane and made a u-turn.

"Great driving Lupin." said Goemon.

"Is that more sarcasm?" said Lupin.

"It's not obvious, is it?" said Goemon.

"I would answer that but I still think you're being sarcastic." said Lupin.

"Can we just get back to the plan." said Fujiko.

"We're just gonna relax until new years, snatch the statue and become rich!" said Lupin.

"Earth to Lupin. Zenigata knows about this right?" said Jigen.

"Right." said Lupin.

"So?" said Jigen.

"I'm don't see where you're going with this." said Lupin.

"I don't know, maybe I'm talking about the fact that when word gets around the statue will be guarded even more thanks to Zenigata!" said Jigen.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see your point." said Lupin with a confused look on his face.

"Forget it, just forget it." said Jigen.

"Hey, what's that sound?" said Fujiko.

"It sounded like someones on the top of the car" said Goemon as he slashed the roof of the car open with his sword and put the sword back slowly.

"Hey!" shouted Zenigata who fell through the roof of the car.

"Pops, I don't know if you've realized this but you have mustard and ketchup all over yourself!" said Lupin.

"Enough with the jokes! You're coming with me!" said Zenigata.

"I never thought you would catch me before I stole the statue of my grandfather." said Lupin.

"Huh? You're stealing a statue of your grandfather?" said Zenigata looking confused.

"Great going Lupin!" said Fujiko.

"Sorry! I can't always be perfect." said Lupin.

''Well you can watch the statue get destroyed from your jail cell!" said Zenigata.

"But then the money would go to waste, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" said Lupin.

"Iv'e heard enough from you, you're going with me!" said Zenigata as he pulled out some handcuffs and started to smile.

"Sorry pops, but I rather not fall through the car." said Lupin.

"What are you talking about?" said Zenigata as he started looking down.

"That's not good." said Zenigata who noticed Goemon holding his sword.

And as he started to notice what was going on it was too late and Goemon had cut a hole through the bottom of the floor.

"That should keep him off of our tail for awhile." said Lupin.

"It would be longer if you didn't tell him about our plan!" said Jigen.

"Hey it was a mistake. You know about those, you make them a lot!" said Lupin.

"What?" said Jigen.

"If you ask me you all make mistakes too much." said Fujiko.

"Well I would have had a perfect landing but someone was using me for padding!" said Jigen.

"Would you get over it?" said Fujiko.

"I'm over it, but my butt isn't!" said Jigen.

"Look, I'll buy you a new butt when we steal that statue." said Lupin.

Manwhile...

"Are you sure about this?" said the police officer.

"I'm positive." said Zenigata.

"Well it's not gonna happen. I'm gonna call every police station and get all the security guards that I can get to prevent Lupin from getting that statue!" said the police officer.

"You're welcome sir." said Zenigata.

"Oh, you're still here? Well I'll make sure you get some money out of this. Say one million?" said the police officer.

"One million dollars?" said Zenigata.

"That's what I said." said the police officer.

"I can retire off of that!" said Zenigata.

"But only if you can prevent Lupin from stealing the statue. If you don't, you will get nothing. And if we find out you are lying, you will get nothing." said the police officer.

"Iv'e got it!" said Zenigata.

One week later...

"Get ready guys. Today is new years eve!" said Lupin as he sat on the bed of a hotel room.

"Sirens?" said Jigen who walked over to the window only to find atleast twenty police cars driving past the hotel.

"What?" said Lupin.

"Come look for yourself." said Jigen.

"Look at all of the police cars. And a helicopter?" said Lupin as a helicopter came into his sight.

"If I'm guessing right they aren't going just to honor your grandfather." said Goemon.

"Crap! I knew there would be a lot of cops and security guards trying to stop me, but isn't this a little too much?" said Lupin.

"Lupin, we better beat them to the museum." said Jigen.

"Yeah, we only have an hour left until new years!" said Fujiko.

"Ok guys, we only have an hour before they break that statue. So let's make this fast!" said Lupin with a serious look on his face.

Meanwhile...

"There's no way you're getting past here!" said a security guard.

"Do you know who I am? I am inspector Zenigata!" said Zenigata.

"That's great, but you're still not getting past here. You can watch it on the TV's outside." said the security guard.

"No way, I need to get in there. Because if I don't get in I won't get a reward." said Zenigata.

"I'm sorry but you're not getting in here." said the security guard.

"Get out of my way!" said Zenigata as he started walking past the guards.

"Stop him!" yelled one of the guards as they all tackled Zenigata.

"Thanks for the help pops." said Lupin as he walked past the guards without any of them noticing.

"Ok, I'm in." said Lupin.

"Alright, there should be a passage on your right." said Jigen who was looking at a map of the museum.

"'Got it." said Lupin as he turned to his right and headed down the path.

"Where to next?" said Lupin.

"There should be two doors infront of you. One leads to the painting room and one leads you to the statue room. But I'm guessing you want to go through the picture room door since the statue room is probably filled with lots of guards." said Jigen.

Suddenly the door to the picture room started to open.

"Crap!" Lupin thought to himself as he entered the other door that lead to the statue room.

"I should get a raise for standing around here this long." said a guard standing with his back to Lupin.

"Lupin you there?" said Jigen into his microphone.

"Yeah, I have a guard standing infront of me. I'm in the statue room." said Lupin as quiet as he could while holding in his earpeice.

"Why did you go into the statue room?" said Jigen.

"I would like to explain but I have about one hundred guards standing infront of me." said Lupin still quietly.

"Let's see. Ok, there should be a ladder to your left. You should be able to get above the guards without being noticed." said Jigen.

"Got it." said Lupin.

"What was that?" said one of the guards who turned around only to find no one standing there.

"That's odd." said the guard.

"That was a close one!" said Lupin to himself, as he stood above the ladder.

"Now to find a way to the statue." said Lupin.

"Ok Lupin, there should be a door under you and one infront of you. They both lead to the same room. From there you will find two rooms. One leads to the..." before Jigen could finish the wind blew the map out of his hands and onto the street.

"Crap!" said Jigen.

"What is it?" said Lupin.

"I dropped the map!" said Jigen.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" said Lupin.

"Sorry but I think we need to abort this mission." said Jigen.

"No way, I am getting that statue!" said Lupin.

"It's not worth it, just get out of there!" said Jigen.

Quickly Lupin ran to the door across from him without getting noticed.

"Guys, I'm gonna need another distraction." said Lupin as he walked across the platform and into the room that lead to an outside room where people were watching from their houses.

"If you would have let me go sooner I would have found him by now!" said Zenigata who was let go of by the officers after they found out he was invited. Zenigata knocked down the door under Lupin and he started walking around looking for him.

"Iv'e got a plan. Goemon, are you there?" said Jigen.

"I can hear you. What do you need?" said Goemon.

"You see the clock above you?" said Jigen.

"I see it. But how can I get in? It was hard enough for Lupin too.

"Don't worry about that, everyones focus is on the statue. Now I'm gonna need you to set a new time for it.

Two minutes later...

"Welcome everybody to the new years eve annual Lupin the first celebration. It is time, to stop celebrating one of the best theives in the world. And it is time, to break the statue of Lupin the first! Some one very special will do the honors of crushing the statue. Zenigata, come up here." said the annual new years eve host.

"What, me! Why me?" said Zenigata shocked that he was asked to do the honors.

"You are the one that has warned us about Lupin the third coming for this statue, and you deserve a reward!" said the annual host.

"I don't know what to say! " said Zenigata.

"Just break the statue." said the host.

A helicopter soon pulled over them with a man and a woman in it.

"Right." said Zenigata as he pulled the lever that lifted the statue and a platform under it up into the air. But before he could even get it off the ground...

LUPIN THE THIRD!

Ding... ding... ding...

"What? It's already twelve!" said the host.

Suddenly, Zenigata, all the guards and everyone else watching were blinded by the unexpected fireworks.

"What's going on? I can't see?" Zenigata screamed.

Soon everyone got their vision back and turned around only to find the statue was gone.

"LUPIN!" Zenigata turned around to see Lupin in the platform holding the lever.

"Thanks pops. With all of this cash I can retire!" said Lupin as he pulled the lever that flung him and the statue in the air and in to the open helicopter door.

"Lets get out of here before they realize whats going on!" said Lupin.

LUPIN THE THIRD!

LUPIN THE THIRD!

"You read my mind." said Jigen.

"Shoot that helicopter down!" Zenigata screamed as loud as he could.

As they started to move away Zenigata shot at the helictoper, but missed and broke the statue open which Lupin then accidently dropped out of the helicopter.

"No!" said Lupin who tried to grab the statue, but it was too late and it fell to the roof under them, right next to Zenigata.

"We did all that just so you could drop the statue!" Jigen said with a shocked face.

"How was I supposed to know that he had such good aim!" Lupin replied.

"Does that explain the reason why you dropped it!" said Jigen.

Before they could start to argue Goemon stopped them.

"Lupin, let me see that hundred dollar bill on your lap" said Fujiko.

"What? Oh, it must have came from the statue." said Lupin who handed it over to Fujiko.

"This is fake." said Fujiko who only examined it for a minute.

"Fake!" I would notice if it's fake!" said Lupin who snatched the hundred dollar bill from Fujiko.

"Now this hundred dollar bill is!... fake." said Lupin.

"It can't be fake! People fill that thing with real money!" said Jigen.

"The only possible way is if someone changed the statues." said Lupin.

Meanwhile at a secret hideout...

"Foolish Lupin. You're grandfather died before I could get revenge on him for stealing my fame! So I will have to take my revenge out on you! After I embarass you, I will kill you!" said a man in a dark room, with a light shining on the statue with the real money.

"You will pay Lupin!" said the man in an angry voice.

The End

* * *

I hoped you like it. I might make a second part to explain what happens.


End file.
